Begin
by TheL0verlyBruna
Summary: It all started at the garden. I never thought falling in love was real. He was perfect. Although I never would've thought he was in a band called DBSK. :3 READ
1. The Garden

Hello there!

Welcome to my first story that I've written all by myself.

Read and Review pleasee :

Dsiclaimer:

I do not own DBSK, I wish I did though x333

Enjoy!

Note:

To fully enjoy the story listen to the song that being sung in the story.

ex:

If a character is singing DBSK's Purple Line, I encourage you to listen to it during that chapter to put you in the mood

;3

* * *

Sun-Hee was born in South Korea. Her mother was born in Venice and her father was born in Seoul. She never lived in one place for more than 2 years. She has almost lived everywhere; Italy, Brazil, America, Japan, China, England, and now South Korea. She speaks 4 languages fluently; English, Korean, Japanese, and Portuguese, since those were the places she's lived the longest. She is a very exotic beauty. She has Asian characteristics as well as European. Her hair is dark brown with waves and curls, and her eyes are slanted and are an unusual caramel color. She's about 5'4 and has olive skin. Her friends from school always complained that she had bigger boobs than most Asian girls. She has been dancing ever since she was 6; her mom put her in dance classes as a bribe so Sun-Hee would agree to move, so she has been dancing for 11 years. Now entering her senior year Sun-Hee's life will completely change because of a single person.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God." I said as I rushed out of school with 3 of the heaviest books I could find in the school library in my hand. My friends tried to keep up with me but they were slowing down. "Sunny! Slow down, jeez. Don't worry you'll do fine." My best friend tried to console me, but it was clear that her words were said for mere comfort; even she knew that our last exams were my worst subjects. I was frantically highlighting key points in my science textbook while trying to juggle two other enormous textbooks in my other hand. Yet, my best friend just kept on 

blabbering away, as though some switch had been turned on. I supposed she was talking about a new love interest, or whatever. She never noticed that half the time she spoke I was spacing out or not paying attention. "Ohh. Mhmm. I'm sure he does. I have to go, bye." I said running off to my favorite spot. I figured if I was going to cram, might as well do it in a relaxing place like the garden. I quickly started speed-walking, waving and smiling to people I knew who passed by.

As I entered the garden I could already smell the sweet euphoric scent of my favorite flower; wisterias. I found a comfortable secluded spot next to a big tree that was surrounded by wisteria bushes and decided to study there. I placed my bag against the tree trunk and leaned against it. The tree I was sitting against was next to a wooden fence, which gave this little spot a cozy feeling. "Well, time to start I guess. This is gonna be fun" I said with a tone of sarcasm. I decide to study for my math exam first, since it was my 2nd worst subject. I crack open the book, feeling like I was going to be sucked into a black hole of equations and graphs. I was reading over my calculus notes when I heard a voice, but not just any voice; a beautiful singing voice. I looked up from my textbook and turned my head in all directions trying to find the source of the angelic voice. I saw an old man sleeping on a beach and a guard, deciding it couldn't be them I kept searching. I then turned towards the fence and leaned forward, my head almost touching the wood. I could hear the voice coming from the other side. I recognized the song too. It was Dong Bang Shin Ki's Begin. I stood motionless trying to hear the voice sing and recognized the part that he was singing

"_Hontowa bokumo onajidayo yoruno yamini obi-eteru demo hitorijyana-I"_

"_Truthfully I too am the same I am fearing the darkness of night But still, I am not alone"_

I sang the last part quietly to myself trying my best to hit every note while I was going over my textbook. I never sang in public, I didn't know if I even had an okay singing voice. Eh, whatever. I thought to myself. No one's going to find out.

"That last note was flat, you know."

My head immediately shot up from my textbook. My eyes widen as I slowly turn to face the fence.

"W-w-Wha?" That was all I managed to say. I wanted to run away but I couldn't move any part of my body.

"You have a really pretty voice, except that last note was kind of flat." The voice explained calmly.

I could've sworn I was starting to twitch. "Oh." I was debating whether I should run away or just stay here to make it seem like I didn't care.

"Oh well." I said deciding to use the 'I don't care option' "I never sing in public so I guess it doesn't matter." I smiled, proud at myself for not freaking out.

"Why not, you have a beautiful voice."

Whoa. I had just realized his voice; sexy, sultry, and deep.

The voice on the other side, which I was assuming was a guy sounded a lot like one of Dong Bang Shin Ki's members; Micky Yoochun.

"You sound a lot like Micky Yoochun." As soon as I commented that he sounded like Micky I cursed to myself. What a stupid thing to say, I thought.

The voice paused as if he was thinking. "Oh y-yeah…I get that a lot."

"I see. My name's Sun-Hee, but everyone calls me Sunny. What's your name?"

On the other side of the fence the owner of the angelic voice scratched his head, he looked around and then looked up to the sky.

"H-Haneul." The voice replied a couple slow seconds later.

"You don't seem so sure about your own name." I said with a chuckle

"Of course I'm sure about my own name. I, uh just saw something." The voice quickly replied back. It seemed like he was hiding something but I decided not to press him on the subject.

"It seems like you know fluent Japanese. You have a really nice voice."

"Thank you, and I do know fluent Japanese, seems like you know Japanese as well."

I blushed. Did he have to remind me about my singing?

We continued to talk for a little while, when we stopped blabbering on about our lives I paused and looked up to the sky. It was getting dark, I need to be home by 5:00pm.

"Well Haneul I should be on my way." I said while glancing at my watch.

IT read 7:30pm. My eyes widen and I quickly stood up picking up all my books and my bag.

"Oh My God. I've been here for 4 hours; my parents are going to kill me.

Haneul chuckled. "I should be on my way too." He said as I heard him get up.

"See you later." He said as he walked off, his shoes making a soft 'click' every time his feet touched the ground.

I turned around to pick up my science book and I saw a small folded piece of paper on it. I looked around wondering if someone dropped it and picked it up. I hesitated to open it but my curiosity got the best of me. I slowly unfolded the paper and saw a drawing. It was a simple drawing; a sun with musical notes surrounding it and the sky smiling.

"Haneul…" I said as I looked at the drawing, Haneul meant 'heaven' or 'sky' and my nickname was 'Sunny'

I couldn't help but smiling. It was a cute drawing. My blissful moment of happiness was interrupted by my cell phone ringtone ; Dong Bang Shin Ki's 'Purple Line'. I already knew who it was without looking at the caller id. I pressed the call button and immediately said. "Sorry mom, I got caught up in my studies." I paused as my mother blabbered about how much I was studying too much. "Yeah, yeah. I know, it won't happen again. 'Mmkay. Love you too. Bye" I hung up as I put the little note in my bag and ran off to my house.


	2. Close your eyes

"Where is he?" An extremely handsome man with copper-toned brown hair and full rosy lips said out loud; his toes tapped to the beat that was coming out of a room down the hall. "We have to be at the studio in 15 minutes.

"Don't worry Jaejoong." Another handsome man with a beautiful smile and black hair said to him as she read a book. "He'll be here any minute now."

"He better be, Changmin." Jaejoong replied.

There were a total of 5 guys living in that house. The house was incredibly lavished with the latest in interior design and each of the 5 guys' rooms was different; each to suit their individual style. There was also a room with no furniture and wall-mirrors. They used that room to practice their routines.

"Hey you guys, come do a run-through of Purple Line with us." The voices asked loudly from the room down the hall, trying to talk over the loud music.

Changmin stood up and walked towards Jaejoong. "Come on Jae, let's practice our dance, they can't be mad if we're late, we'll say we were practicing our new song." He said with a smile.

Jaejoong hesitated but then eventually gave in. "Fine. Let's go."

There were two men in the room already. One was wearing a white wife beater and black sweats, the other a red plain t-shirt, black sweats, and a black un-zipped jacket.

"Okay let's do it from the top." The one in the white said.

"Yunho can we do Rising Sun first" Changmin asked. "I need to warm up."

"Sure." Yunho said as the other man in the red shirt went up to the stereo and put on 'Rising Sun'

"Thanks Junsu." Yunho said as he got into his spot.

Meanwhile, during the boys' practice, the last member walked silently into the house.

He had long-ish wavy dark brown hair, his eyes an unusual shade of brown. He had gorgeous structure, great cheekbones and a mouth to die for. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white v neck shirt that showed off his chest, he took his white bapes which were his favorite pair of shoes that he got in Japan. He called out to see if anyone was home. "Hello?" A couple seconds later 4 guys come running out.

"Where have you been Yoochun?" Jaejoong said, with a slight housewife tone.

Yoochun's eyes widened. "U-Uh, library?" He then stood up straight. "I was at the library studying my English."

"Oh, you should've told us Yoochun." Changmin said while the other 3 nodded.

Yoochun was surprised that they believed his excuse. "Oh yeah, I forgot." He said as he put on his jacket.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Junsu said as he was standing in the front doorway

They all nodded in unison and went back outside and entered the limo.

As they were driving to the recording studio they passed by a dance studio. Yoochun was absentmindedly looking outside the window when he saw the dance studio. His eye caught a girl sitting in a chair in a leotard, pink tights, pointe shoes, and shorts. She was rapidly turning pages and highlighting like a maniac. He chuckled as he remembered his daily garden stroll; he met an interesting girl, whose name was Sunny and the girl at the studio reminded him of her.

--

At the dance studio, the six o'clock ballet class was just about to begin. The five o'clock dance students walking out of the studio and straight to the changing room.

"Let's go Sunny; we don't want our ballet teacher to get pissed." My friend said as she was putting her pointe shoes on.

I continued to frantically highlight passages in my science book.

"One…more….line." I said as I highlighted the last line in section 5. I put my highlighter and book back into my tote bag. I slowly stood up and stretched my pointe shoes. I hated pointe shoes, but I had to take pointe class once a week to move up a level.

"Let's go." I said as I walked into Studio B.

"Let's start with a plié warm up, followed by a grand jeté combo on pointe with an arabesque combination on bar. " My ballet mistress told the class.

I rolled my eyes. "Great." I said softly to myself. My ballet mistress was in a good mood; therefore we had to do every combo we ever learned in our 10 or more years of ballet.

-2 hours later-

I slowly walked out of the studio trying to take off my pointe shoes.

"Freakin' pointe shoes." I mumbled to myself as I walked into the changing room and started to change back into my clothes. I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a purple babydoll. I undid my bun and let my hair fall. I was happy my curls were still intact.

I looked at my watch and read that it was eight o'clock and frowned. I wanted to get some studying done today. I decided I could get an hour or so of studying done if I prioritized. I picked up my bag and stood at the bus stop. I got on the bus and got off at a random stop. To my disbelief the bus stopped in front of the place I've been thinking about all day and every day for the past week; the garden. I stood at the front gate deciding whether I should go inside or not. I took a step forward, placing my hand on the gate. I hesitated, and then slowly pushed the gate open. I immediately sensed the sweet scent of the wisterias and I couldn't help but smile. This garden was my secret haven, full of happiness and now mystery. I let my legs lead me, and they led me to the little spot next to the tree, the spot where I met Haneul… I shook my head; what are the chances that he would be here? It's been a week anyways. I sat down sitting against the tree. I didn't even bother to get my books. I just looked up towards the sky, looking at the stars.

"You're back."

I snapped out of my trance. I could recognize that voice anywhere.  
"H-Haneul?" I managed to say without stuttering too much.

"Hello Sunny. How are you?" He said in a calm, collected tone.

I was shaking. I never felt like this before. It was so weird.

"I'm good, how are you?" I said as I told myself to snap out of it.

"I'm great, but I'm tired; busy day at work." He responded back.

"Oh I see. I had a busy day as well. I had dance. I hate taking pointe classes, it's a real pain. The pointe shoes give me blisters" I then realized I just spilled out a sentence about my day. I didn't even know this guy. I shook my head in embarrassment, relieved he was on the other side of the fence.

On the other side of the fence the owner of the voice was starring at the stars. He thought about what she had just said. He then thought about the dance studio he passed by today on his way to the recording studio. He remembered the girl frantically highlighting her book dressed in ballet attire. _Could it be her?_

"Oh I'm sorry about your feet." He said with a chuckle. "I uh had singing practice." He said making up some fake hobby.

"Oh, I could see why you have singing practice. You have a beautiful voice." I said as I blushed.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ I thought to myself.

We stayed there talking for a while again and while he was talking I was trying to decide what he looks like.

"What do you look like?" I asked. I was dying to know. I guess curiosity really killed the cat.

"Does it matter?" He said.

I was stuck. "I guess it doesn't." I cursed under my breath.

"Will I ever see you?" I said in a soft voice.

"We'll just have to see." He said in a soothing soft voice.

I paused for a moment as a thought went through my head. I quickly shook it off but then I questioned myself.

_Am I beginning to fall for him?_

On the other side of the fence the voice was thinking the same thing.

_What if I am beginning to fall for her? _

I shook my head and looked at my watch it said 9:30pm.

"Haneul, I have to go."

"WAIT."

I stopped dead in my tracks and sat back down.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Close your eyes and don't open until I tell you." He said softly.


	3. Seperated by only a mask

I was going to say something against it but my body immediately obeyed. My eyes felt like they were glued shut. I tried to control my breathing, trying to make it seem like I was calm and contained.

It felt like my other senses became sharper so my body immediately tightened up when I heard footsteps. Then someone stood in front of me, or sat in front of me. I couldn't tell.

"Shh. Don't worry, it's me." The voice I knew so well now spoke.

All my muscles relaxed. I didn't say a word.

"I just had to see you." He said placing his hand in mine.

I could only smile, words weren't forming in my mouth.

"Hold up your hair." He said.

I took my long hair and held it up, immediately I felt his warm harms on the back of my neck. I wondered what he was doing then I felt something cold rest upon my skin. A necklace.

"So you can always think of me." Only a few simple words, few words that affected me greatly.

I was wearing a bracelet on each wrist; a black one on the right and a white one on the left. I untied my black one and searched for his hand, when I felt it in mine I tied the bracelet on his wrist.

"I have a white you have a black one, they match."

"Thank you." He said as I felt him get closer.

When we were face to face he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. It was the most amazing kiss I've ever experienced. He then pulled away and stroked my hair.

"I have to go, meet me at the library tomorrow at 2." He kissed me once more then he was gone.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw nothing except nature. I then put my hand on my neck and felt a necklace, I looked at it and it was a golden star with a single white gemstone. I stood there admiring it before I remembered it was past 9:30pm. I quickly stood up with my tote bag in hand and ran off, my mind replaying the last 20 minutes over and over again.

When I got home I kicked off my shoes and plopped down on my bed. I just stood there starring at my ceiling. My room was organized. It had posters of many bands and artists from across the world. DBSK, Big Bang, and Super Junior from South Korea, Kat-tun, NewS, and Ayaka from Japan, Justin Timberlake and Ne-yo from America, and NXzero from Brazil. My cellphone started to ring and my laptop was making noises signifying I had new messages. I couldn't care less. I just held on to my necklace and drifted away

My eyes slowly opened and I slowly stood up in my bed. I scratched my head then looked to the side and saw my clock; it read 1:00pm. I shot up and remembered I was gonna meet Haneul at the library today in an hour. I jumped off my bed and ran to my closet going through my clothes trying to decide on an outfit to wear. I finally decided on a blue shirt dress, black footless tights, and my favorite pair of silver metallic flats. I ran to my mirror turning my curling iron on, I started to put on my makeup, which wasn't much; it was mainly eye make-up and lip gloss. I applied some silver eye shadow and black mascara and black eyeliner. I applied my favorite lip gloss and then put it in my purse. I then took my curling iron and loosely curled the bottom half of my long hair, I left my bangs and top half of my hair straight. I then stood up looking over myself in the mirror grabbed my purse and ran out the door. I said hi to my mom and said I was going to get new ballet gear. I ran out the door and ran to the bus stop. I glanced at my watch; it read 1:55. I was almost freaking out. I quickly got on the bus and sat down. Only two stops, I thought to myself trying to calm myself down. I put my hand on my neck to feel his necklace; that immediately calmed me down. When my stop finally arrived I quickly got off and ran to the library. I stopped at the entrance and took a deep breath, when I was about to go inside a man stopped me.

"Excuse me miss but are you Ms. Sun-Hee?" He asked.

I looked at him suspiciously. He was in a suit and he looked in his mid 40's maybe 50's.

"Um. Yes I am." I replied

He grinned. "Well then congratulations, I have an invitation for you and a guest to the annual SM town masquerade ball! "

I stood staring at him wide-eyed "Seriously? Is this a joke?"

He shook his head. "Absolutely not. Here are invitations, miss." He said handing me two red tickets.

I took them and continued to stare. "Have a good day." The man bowed and walked off.

I continued to look at the tickets. I then started freaking out. "Oh my God!" I said to myself. _An invitation to SM town masquerade ball?!?!_

I stopped celebrating and calmed myself down. I then walked inside the library and looked around. I was walking through one of the aisles when I heard the voice I've been longing to hear.

"Hey there pretty lady."

I turned around expecting to see some extremely handsome man but what I saw was a bit different; I saw nothing.

"Where are you?" I asked curiously.

"The other side, but don't come over to this aisle. I don't want you to see me."

"Oh, why not?" I desperately wanted to see him, so bad.

"It's for the best Sunny." He softly replied.

"But…" I shook my head. I decided not to pressure him about it. "So anyways, how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm glad I could talk to you today." He said with a charming tone.

"I'm glad I could talk to you today as well, Haneul." I then remembered the tickets I had acquired today.

"Hey Haneul…may I ask you a question?" I slowly asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Of course sunny, what is it?" He said hoping she wouldn't ask any question that questioned his identity.

"Do you want to go to a masquerade ball with me…as my date? It's an SM Town thing and I got invited somehow." I asked almost wanting to run away.

One the other side, the owner of the voice frowned. He had asked one of his workers to give her those tickets, but he didn't think he would ask her. "Oh Sunny, I'd love to but I'm really busy, I have uh…I volunteer at a children's hospital

"Oh, it's fine. It's very noble of you to volunteer though."I replied slightly disappointed.

He sensed the disappointment in her tone. "I'm truly, deeply sorry Sunny." He paused "I know what can cheer you up!" He said with an upbeat tone

"You do?"I said trying to hide my smile

He cleared his voice and started singing

"_Jinagabeorin eorin shijeoren pungseoneul tago naraganeun yeppeun kkumdo kku-eotjji  
noran pungseoni haneureul nalmyeon nae ma-eumedo areumda-un gi-eoktteuri saenggangna"_

_During my past childhood, I dreamt a beautiful dream about riding a balloon and flying  
if a yellow balloon flies in the sky, my heart remembers beautiful memories_

He sang in a soft quiet voice but it seemed like his voice was the only thing I could hear. I was smiling from ear to ear. He did know how to cheer me up.

"That was amazing, as usual." I finally managed to say, I was still stuck in a trance.

He chuckled. "Thank you." He then paused. "I need to go love; I'll talk to you later."

I snapped out of my trance. "When will I see you next?"

"Don't worry. You'll see me soon." He said as he walked out

I immediately went after him to see if I could catch a glimpse of him. I saw the door close and saw the back of a guy who was wearing dark jeans, white shoes, and a black jacket with the hood up. _Damnit. _I thought to myself, any guy could wear that. It could be anyone.

I frowned walking down the street to my bus stop; I looked at the invitation and read it quietly to myself.

_Dear Ms. Sun-Hee and guest,_

_You are formally invited to the annual SM town masquerade ball_

_Please arrive at 8:00 _

_A limo will be arrive to pick you and your guest at exactly 7:30_

_We look forward to seeing you there_

I read it over again then I noticed my bus arrived. I got on and sat at the back. I texted my best friend to see if she wanted to go with me, the moment I pressed send she already texted me back, using all caps freaking out about how I was the greatest person in the whole world and that she'd be at my house in 15 minutes. I laughed and shook my head. When I got off the bus Min-Young was there outside my house with a handful of bags.

"Are you moving somewhere?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"No, the things inside these bags are what I need to look absolutely sexy."

I couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing. "Mmkay, let's go inside."

We walked into my house and she ran immediately to my room. She started unpacking her things and was going to start her process of deciding on an outfit.

I was about to open my closet door when I heard the doorbell ring.

I walked to the front door and opened it, standing there was a man holding a big white box.

"Ms. Sun-hee?" He asked.

"Yes that's me." I replied.

"This is for you." He handed me the package bid me a good day and walked off.

I walked back into my room and open and the packet.

Min-Young looked at what was inside and screamed. "Holy Shit!" She said as I lifted up a blue gown and silver mask. As I was admiring the mask a little slip of paper floated down. I picked it up and read it.

_You'll be the most beautiful girl at the party. Like an angel from heaven…_

Heaven…Haneul? I took the dress and ran to the bathroom.

I put it on then walked outside. Min-Young was fussing with some shoes but when she saw me she dropped them. "HOLY SHIT, YOU LOOK AMAZING."

I walked up to my mirror and almost gasped. The dress was an off-the shoulders sky blue dress that was fitting at the torso and loose from the hip down. The mask was silver like the stars with light blue glitter. It covered my entire face except for my nose and mouth. I turned around to see Min-Young zipping up a red strapless dress.

"That's my favorite dress on you." I said with a smile.

"I had to wear this one since you look like a freaking goddess." She said as she rolled her eyes at me.

I handed her the curling iron. "Oh shut up and curl my hair."

2 hours later it was 7: 30, we were both all dolled up. My hair was curled and thanks to Min-Young my skin looked radiant. I put her hair in a high ponytail and curled it. She looked beautiful. Her gold eye shadow brightened her eyes to the point that she looked like a different person. We were putting the finishing touches when the door rang.

"That must be our limo." I said as I opened the door. To my surprise I saw the man who handed me the invitations earlier.

"Good evening Ladies." He nodded towards me and Min-Young. "Shall we go?"

We nodded in unison and followed him and then entered the limousine. I realized other people were in the limousine, and not just any other person, but SHINee.

"Oh my God, you're SHINee!" Min-Young exclaimed

They each chuckled. "Nice to meet you Sun-Hee, Min-Young. I'm Key."

"I'm Minho."

"I'm Jonghyun."

"I'm Taemin"

"and I'm Onew."

Min-Young smiled and sat next to Onew. I took a sit next to Jonghyun and he looked over to me an smiled. "You look ravishing Sun-Hee." I blushed and smiled. "and you look very handsome Jonghyun."

He smiled and leaned forward to switch on the radio, coincidentally enough their song 'Love Should Go On.' The members each looked at each other and started singing. Min-Young was almost fainting, I was dancing along. The limo ride went by fast. By the time we arrived at the masquerade ball, we were laughing and dancing and singing. The driver stopped and opened the door. There were multiple bright flashing lights and people screaming.

We walked up to the entrance gave the bouncer our invitation and walked inside. There was so many people, so many costumes. It felt like I was in a fairytale. I walked straight into the dance floor, and of course to my despair a slow song started playing. _Oh lordy. _I thought to myself, I hate the waltz. I was about to leave when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a tall man dressed up as if he was the phantom of the opera. His hair was wavy and free, his white mask covered all of his face except his eyes and mouth. He stretched out his hand and simply said. "May I have this dance?" I was so awe-struck by his presence that I only managed to place my hand in his, and the moment I did he whisked me away. When we started to dance it felt like we were flying. I turned my face to look at his and I couldn't see much, his hair was radiant and his eyes were filled with passion. As the music slowed down we slowed down as well. We then ended up slow dancing like they do in school dances. He pulled me close and I place my head against his chest, and then…

"Sun-hee…" He breathed into my ear.

My heart skipped a beat. "Haneul…" I wanted to say so many things, ask so many questions but I couldn't manage to say much.

It didn't help my speech impediment when I felt his hands stroking my hair. This fairytale just kept getting better.

He pulled away and looked me straight in the eye. "Sun-hee I can't keep it a secret from you anymore." As she said that he took a step back and was about to take off his mask and reveal his identity...


End file.
